Scratching At Memories
by rsb57
Summary: Starsky must face the memories of his time with Simon's cult. Based on the episode BLOODBATH. STORY IS NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Starsky and Hutch franchise. The following is for entertainment purposes only.**

This is my first venture into a story with chapters.

All reviews are appreciated.

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

Gale reached up with the knife and cut the ropes that tied Starsky's hands to the metal rod above him. As soon as his hands were free, gravity took over and Starsky bonelessly folded onto the cement, his hands slapping against the ground. Gale fell into Starsky's body and held on. He felt something metal slicing dangerously near his face and he rolled over, unknowingly bringing Gale with him.

The act of rolling over seemed to have short-circuited his brain. He no longer knew where he was. He was oblivious to the confusion swirling around him.

Gale held on to Starsky for dear life, not wanting to be torn from the only person she trusted.

Hutch fought against the creeps who had abused his friend. He stood over the men on the ground, breathing heavily. The blond kicked the various weapons away from the hooded devils. Hutch untangled Gale from Starsky's body. The cops who had joined in the ruckus, gathered everyone together, herding them to the make- shift processing area. Gale went along quietly, glancing back at the still form of her protector.

But all of the sudden Starsky felt his brain bounce against his skull which jump-started a single sensation of hearing. He heard birds. Their cackling caused him to flinch as his eyes opened. He lay listening as the birds kept calling to each other, indignant that their quiet surroundings had been disrupted. They eventually flew off in search of a more peaceful resting place.

He registered another sensation. He was itchy. His neck and shoulders burned with the itch. His chest was hot too. Then, Oh God, there were bees! They were in his ears. His arms felt tingly and all he wanted was to get rid of the offending disturbance. He flailed his arms above him and came into contact with something soft and warm. He became aware of whispers, words . They weren't bees at all but words!! The words had no meaning yet, but he knew that Hutch was next to him, cradleing him in a safe embrace. He could feel the softness of his friend's shirt and pulled himself closer into the warm fold. Starsky felt the heaviness of his robe pull against him and grew nauseous at the smell hanging over the garment. The stiff, offensive robe was in stark contrast to the safe haven that was Hutch. It was suddenly too much. Starsky grabbed a firmer hold onto Hutch and felt such relief that he began to laugh. But in the next instant that laugh stuck in his throat and he could feel a large sob bubbling up out of his soul. The sob racked Starsky's body, but Hutch never let go.

"Starsky, it's ok now. Just breath deep and trust me." Hutch crooned in Starsky's ear.

That's all that Starsky needed and his body let go. He lost the battle and sank into nothingness.

Hutch spied Captain Dobey circling his men, assigning each to a task; intent on making some order out of the chaos. Dobey made his way over to Hutch and handed him a blanket.

"Is he ok Hutch?, Dobey asked, concern heavy in his eyes. " The ambulance is on the way. If you can, continue holding him, keep him warm."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cap. Starsk is safe with me." Hutch sighed, looking down at his friend.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Three hours later found Starsky admitted to Memorial Hospital to room 309, tucked into bed with an IV in one hand, an oxygen canula resting under his nose and one very tired ,blond visitor by his side. However, the dark haired man was not aware of any of this. He wasn't exactly in a coma, just seemed to be sleeping. Sleeping so heavily that he never stirred as the doctor and nurses examined him.

The first thing they did was remove the robe. It smelled of body odor, blood and other things not readily identified. It was stiff, very dirty and heavy. Dr. Reynolds wanted to look closer at the robe, but the silent condition of the man in front of him was more important at the moment.

During his initial exam, the doctor found the burn on Starsky's face, near his eye. There were deep gashes on his wrists. Their pattern indicated that he had been tied up repeatedly. He also saw what looked like a rash. It was very faint and only on the man's neck and shoulders, possibly an irritation from the heavy, ugly robe he had worn. There were numerous small cuts and some bruises, but nothing to account for the heavy sleep Starsky seemed to be in.

Dr. Reynolds collected his thoughts and pushed on, acutely aware of the concerned man in front of him.

"I need to ask a series of questions. I don't think the rash is anyting to be concerned about. Probably just a reaction to the robe. What was around him when you found him? Any strange plants or insects? Where was he kept and did get a good look at the area?"

Dr. Reynolds questioned Hutch, wishing he had been able to examine the scene for himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rotated his shoulders, trying to work out some of the tension in his neck. He was about the same height as Hutch but much heavier. His hair was unruly, and mostly gray. It looked like the man had awakend with yesterday's clothes still on. His eyes darted over Hutch, trying to gage how much help the blond would be.

Hutch scratched his head and thought back to a few hours ago. "Well, other than the robe he was wearing ,and you have that; his hands had been tied, I don't know for how long. There was a girl literally hanging on him. She was a cult member but had come to trust Starsky. When we investigated the scene, we found that Starsky had been kept in a cave. There were bottles of water around and we brought those to your lab. That's really all I can tell you. He didn't seem too aware of his surroudings but he did know me. He seemed scared. But he also seemed to be uncomfortable, like the robe was bothering him."

"Very well, Mr. Hutchinson. I appreciate your thorough details. I am still not certain about the rash.

"Well, that's why they pay me the big bucks doc!" Hutch chuckled softly.

His attempt at humor fell heavily around him. The blond man searched the doctor's face, wanting desperately to find something positive and hopeful there.

Dr. Reynolds continued his earlier line of thought. "I'm considering putting him in isolation until I know more about the rash. If I can't come to a quick diagnosis, quarantine might be the best way to go. My best guess is that the rash must not be too significant, since your friend doesn't seem to be aware of it. But I worry about what he has been exposed to."

Not being able to touch Starsky would be torture. Hutch felt himself stiffen with fear at the thought of going without the contact he craved.

Hutch gulped and stammered, "Pp-lease, don't do thh-at. I nn-eed to be with him. He'll need me wh-wh when he wakes up."

Dr. Reynolds reached out and laid an understanding hand on Hutch's shoulder and tried to reasure him. " Detective, let's take one step at a time. Go home now. I know you care about him, I can hear it in your voice." He watched the blush start on the blond man's face but continued.

"I don't mean to embarrase you. I appreciate the fact that you care so much for your friend. He is a very lucky man. I'll do everything I can to accomodate your need to be close to him."

"Thanks doc, Th-aat means a lo-lot to me. Starsk is in good hands, but it's still gonna be hard for me to be away from him. So I'll make you a deal. It's noon now. I'll be back at 6 p.m. That gives you six hours to watch over Starsky, then it's my turn.", Hutch bargained with the doctor.

"Well then, I better get to work!", the doctor bantered back with the detective. He watched Hutch walk to the elevator, noticing the tired shuffle.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly 6 p.m. Hutch made his way to Starsky's room. He was relieved when he didn't see an isolation sign on the door. He walked back to the nurse's station and asked to talk to his friend's nurse. Joleen looked up from her paper work and smiled at the tall, blond man in front of her.

"Well you must be Detective Hutchinson, the hero of the day!" Joleen teased the man, enjoying the sexy blue eyes.

"Wow, what a greeting.! Which one of my fans have you been talking to!" Hutch had slept really well after he got home and now he was more refreshed. He was trying to be friendly, but he needed Starsky.

"The one person who can't stop talking about you, our most favorite patient on the floor, one David Michael Starsky!" As Joleen was offering this information, Hutch's eyes grew wide and without another word, he turned around and ran head long into room 309.

He skidded to a stop just inside the door. Starsky was awake but he was scratching furiously. The blanket had been thrown off and was tangled around his waist. His hands were wrapped in gauze but that didn't stop him from the agitated pawing at his skin.

Joleen walked into the room behind Hutch,carrying another IV bag. She moved past Hutch to get to Starsky.

"David, you know you can't be scratching like that. Do you need to be restrained?"

Joleen attached the IV bag next to the Benadryl already in place. She explained about the antibiotic in the new bag and didn't notice her patient's reaction to her question.

At the word,"restrained", Starsky grew pale and his arms flopped heavily to his lap.

"Naw, I've had enough of that, thank you."

Unwillingly, his mind flashed back to the cave he had been held in. He tried to force the awful sensations of the ropes and beatings out of his thoughts. In the end, those memories were replaced by the itchy, crawly pricks of pain which drew his attention back to the present.

Joleen hadn't seen it, but Hutch saw the pale, fearful expression that passed over his friend's face. He was so happy to see the curly headed man awake. He could only guess what memories his partner was struggling with and he moved over to the bed. He had a hundred questions and he spit them out at either of his companions, not caring who responded.

" When did you wake up?" "Why didn't somebody call me?" "Buddy, what can I do for you?"

" Wait a minute Blintz, just- let- me scratch one- more--place", Starsky tried his best to get at the spot before Joleen slapped at his hand.

Joleen spoke first to Hutch. "Mr. Hutchinson, Dr. Reynolds will be here shortly. He knew you'd be here by now and he has some news for both of you.

Now Joleen turned to David and spoke with a warning in her voice," David, you are getting Benadryl by IV but you've got to give it time to work. The gauze on your hands is meant to keep you from scratching and breaking the skin. I know it's awkward but if the lesions break open, it could cause scarring or infection. That's why Dr. Reynolds wants you on the antibiotic."

As Joleen talked, she rearranged the bedding that was falling over the side of the bed. Next, she filled the water glass for her bedraggled patient and fixed him with another ominous stare as she walked out of the room.

Starsky did his best to pay attention and not scratch but he kept wiggling in the bed, trying to hide what he was doing. He rubbed his back against the pillow and scraped his heels over the bedsheet, but nothing was helping the damned itch. He wished the IV would kick in.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Reynolds blew through the door into Starsky's room carrying a gown and gloves which he handed over to Hutch. He was wearing his own set of isolation apparel.

"What's this for doc?" Hutch stared at the garments and looked up at the doctor.

"Well in order to accomodate your need to be with your friend", Dr. Reynolds explained, "I think it's necessary for you to be protected. As you can tell, David's rash has spread and has gotten quite irritating for him."

At that statement, Starsky let out a grunt and shook his but against the mattress, trying to relieve the latest itchy spot.

"But doc, what's causing that rash? Do you think it's contagious?" Hutch winced as he looked over at his itchy partner. Suddenly, just looking at the dark haired man made Hutch feel itchy himself.

Dr. Reynolds looked thoughtfully at David and wondered to himself why the Benadryl hadn't helped with the itch.

"I am more concerned at this point about the rash than I am with David's other injuries. They have already started to heal and I ordered a salve for the burn on the side of his face. However, the rash is a mystery. I already called your captain to ask permission to examine the robe myself. I know it's needed for evidence but I think I would feel better looking it over first, then I'll turn it over to your lab."

Starsky had been listening to this conversation with questions of his own.

"Doc, you think that god awful robe has something to do with my itch? I know it smelled and was pretty dirty, but why would that make me get a rash? I was tied up most of the time and they did take a few whacks at me but----".

Starsky looked down at his chest and panic crossed his face.

"Hey doc, this rash is spreading by the second and I can't--deal with- this itching!" He started rubbing his gauzed hands over his chest, then moved on to his legs before slumping in frustration against his pillow.

"Well it looks like I need to isolate you David. Mr. Hutchinson, I think it's best if you---"

"No way doc, I am NOT leaving Starsky alone. I'll wear this stupid gown and gloves, but I am not,- I repeat,- NOT leaving my partner." Hutch had said his peace before the doctor could finish his sentence. There was no way Hutch would let Starsky out of his sight, especially now that this rash was getting worse. He would take his chances and trust that the rash wasn't contagious.

Dr. Reynolds admired the blond man's resolve. He didn't want to argue with either man so he just shook his head and changed his thinking.

"So, Mr. Hutchinson. You refuse to leave David's side which means you are taking responsibility for anything that happens to you from now on. Is that correct? And before you answer think about this. From this point on you will be in isolation with David. You will wear a gown and gloves at all times. You will take your meals with him. You will sleep in the next bed. Which also means you won't be working . How will your captain feel about that?"

Dr. Reynolds made his little speech, all the while taking in the slow smile that had been spreading over the taller man's face and the look of relief on David's face.

"Dr Reynolds, you don't know how great that situation sounds to both of us! To most people being cooped up like this would be torture, but believe me, Starsky will do better with me here and the nurses won't have to monitor my visits. As for Captain Dobey, he knows I wouldn't be much use to him with Starsky in the hospital. I understand completely what you are saying and I don't hold you responsible for anything except finding out what is causing Starsky's rash. Oh, and by the way, call me Hutch!"

Dr. Reynolds chuckled at this and carded his hand through his hair.

"Very well,--- Hutch,--- since we will be working together, why don't both of you call me Martin. Now, I need to go take a closer look at that robe and you guys, well, relax and I'll be back later with the salve for your face Dave."

While the doctor and Hutch had been talking, Starsky was thinking of his ordeal at the hands of the cult members and absently scratched again at his legs. He thought about being tied up and the chanting. All of the sudden he felt really nauseous. He could smell that crappy robe. He scratched again and did his best to hide his thoughts from Hutch.

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

Hutch looked around at his surroundings with a satisfied grin. He was relieved to have an excuse to stay with Starsky. But he wondered what the story was with that rash. It was definately worse and his friend was having a hard time with the itching. Well, at any rate, their forced confinement would give them the time they needed to work on the reports Captain Dobey would be expecting, regardless of their little "vacation."

Hutch moved to sit in the recliner next to Starsky's bed. He sat back in the chair, wondering why a hospital could provide a recliner which could accomodate someone with long legs, when he couldn't find one for his own home.

"Oh boy, I got me a Blintz for roommate!" Starsky sat up further in bed and laughed while Hutch made himself at home in the recliner.

"Let's see, we can play MONOPOLY, watch a movie, play cards or watch out the observation window at all the pretty nurses going by!" Starsky's suggestions only made Hutch roll his eyes and shake his head.

Hutch was glad to see that for the moment Starsky wasn't scratching like he had been. In fact, his friend was resting comfortably and actually seemed tired. Probably the Benadryl had kicked in, helping with the itching and contributing to his sleepy appearance.

"I think you need to sleep, Starsk. You can barely keep your eyes open. So since you're pretty comfortable, sleep while you can. We can talk about your cult experience tomorrow and get our reports together for Dobey.", Hutch made his suggestions, watching Starky's eyes become heavier.

Just then, Starsky's eyes opened wider. He reached over and started scratching at his right foot. With an exasperated sigh, he glanced over and grumped at Hutch,

"You had to open your big mouth about me not being miserable, didn't ya dummy? I was just about to fall asleep and you had to go and mention Simon's goons. Jeez, now I'm wide awake and itchy as hell!"

Hutch watched his friend as his hands darted back and forth between spots, scratching at every part he could reach. He thought of something but decided to change the subjet and try to distract Starsky.

"You don't want to sleep so how about we play MONOPOLY. I'm sure they've got that around here." Hutch got out of the chair and went over to the nurse call button. When a disembodied voice answered, Hutch asked if they had a MONOPOLY game and could they also bring in some books?

A few hours later, after a loud game of MONOPOLY and a fairly decent dinner, Hutch reclined on his bed and watched Starsky. He was engrossed in some TV program. The whole time they had been playing the game and now while he was watching TV, Starsky had done very little scratching. In fact, his friend was dozing more than watching TV and seemed very comfortable. Hutch recalled Starsky's reactions earlier in the day to scattered conversations. At times, he was sure Starsky was trying to keep his emotions in check but Hutch still observed flashes of fear and pain only noticeable to him. A thought was forming in his mind and he wondered if Martin had found anything on the robe to account for Starsky's rash.

Well, they could talk about everything tomorrow once they had some sleep.

A big yawn escaped and Hutch stretched to get more comfortable in bed. He glanced over at Starsky, who was snorring lightly, oblivious to the TV or to any discomfort.

Hutch studied his friend's face but did not see any pain or distress there. He was pretty certain he was right about what he was thinking.

Hutch had taken the latex isolation gloves off before getting into bed. He didn't see the need to wear them while he was sleeping. In fact, if he was right, he wouldn't be wearing the gown tomorrow either.

TBC!!


	6. Chapter 6

FYI: This chapter deals with a dream Starsky has about the cult and it's effect on the guys. Might be a little intense but hang in there!!

_**------------**_

_**Si-mon, Si-mon. **_

_**They were everywhere, chanting. Starsky was in the middle of the noise. He felt a stiff kick to his groin, one to his chest. He curled into a ball, trying to keep the blows away but also needing to block out the chanting.**_

_**Si-mon, Si-mon **_

_**Suddenly he was tied up again, leaning against a rock. A large bearded face was floating above him. **_

_**Si-mon, Si-mon, the chanting echoed through the walls; the glaring face faded in and out of his vision.**_

_**Not a body, just the head of his current tormentor. He had huge eyes and teeth. He rasped out that Starsky was going to die. Starsky brought his knees up to his chin. The pain in his belly was hot and convulsive. The eyes kept growing larger, brighter----**_

Starsky wanted desperately to wake up. His head wagged side to side on the pillow, trying to shake away the visions.

He was cold and------

"No! Shut up, Shut up. Hurt, ohhhh!!! -----"

Hutch was instantly awake. The terror his friend was experiencing propelled him to Starsky's side. What he saw tore at his chest.

Starsky was sitting up, round eyed but not seeing. He was crying, gasping and holding his belly.

"Starsky, I'm here! It's Hutch. Come on boy" Hutch wanted to grab onto Starsky but the dark haird man was in such agony, Hutch was afraid he'd only add to Starsky's discomfort.

Still not completely awake, Starsky was grunting and crying out at an unseen menace. His breathing was heavy and catching in his throat. His fingers dug in, scratching and clawing, wherever they landed.

"Get away- shut up- don't---" Starsky continued his frantic words, not yet aware of where he was.

"Babe, come on! It's Hutch. Let me help you. You're safe with me!!" Hutch reached out and tried to still his friend's hands. He was afraid Starsky would do real harm to himself.

The door opened and the night nurse stood just inside the room, taking in the chaotic scene. Darla had been down the hall with another patient when she heard the terror-filled screaming.

"Ken, what can I do? Does he need a sedative?" Darla spoke to Hutch but he was too occupied with Starsky to answer her.

"Ken" - "Ken!" She tried again. Finally Starsky seemed to have slowed his breathing and Hutch looked up at Darla. He waved her away and moved to gather Starsky in a light hug.

Hutch answered Darla, but never stopped trying to soothe his friend.

"Sorry, Darla, I'm just trying to calm him down. I don't think a sedative will help right now. He doesn't seem to realize where he is. Just go away---, I don't know." Hutch apologized with his eyes, feeling sorry that he had snapped at Darla. But he was struggling with his own fears too much to care about being polite.

With an understanding nod, Darla backed out of the room. She was sure David was safe. She had already seen that David fed off of Hutch's strength. They trusted each other and it was an amazing thing to witness.

By now Starsky was calmer. His breathing was more even and he wasn't pawing so hard at his body. But he was still disoriented. He looked confused but stared at Hutch and sighed heavily.

"Hutch? Oh God-- I can't get that face out of my mind!" Starsky cried out with sudden awareness, melting into his blond friend.

"Talk to me, Starsk. What face? What was the dream about?", Hutch questioned him.

"I can't! All I can see is that face, the eyes! Just leave me alone!" With that, Starsky's restless scratching increasd and the haunted look darkened his eyes.

Hutch did the only thing he knew that would help his friend. He pulled Starsky closer and rubbed his back. He whsipered to him,

"It'll be ok. Just hang on to me. It's Me and Thee."

Starsky sniffled and pulled away slightly to look at Hutch. Quitely he whispered, "It's who do- I - trust time. I trust you!"

Hutch got up and went to the bathroom. He wrung out a wash cloth under cool water and brought it back to his friend. He laid it on Starsky's forehead then guided him back down to the mattress. Within minutes, Starsky fell asleep.

Hutch stayed where he was, wanting to be certain that there wouldn't be a repeat of Starsky's terrified nightmare. Hutch knew it would be awhile before he himself would fall asleep. His heart was still thumping way too fast for him to relax yet. He went to the bathroom and re-wet the wash cloth, wrung it out and dabbed at the sweat and tears still clinging to Starsky's face and chest.

He decided that Starsky would be ok for now. Hutch got up to turn the lights out and went back to his own bed. He suddenly was very tired. He felt like all the adrenaline had slipped out of his body. He sank into the mattress, relating to that wrung out wash cloth he'd used on Starsky. He laid in the dark with his hands under his head, hoping that the rest of the night would pass peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Starsky sat in the middle of the bed, hugging his knees. He felt a vague sense of nausea and the remnants of his dream last night still hung around him like a fog. He shook himself and took in his surroundings to try and steady his racing heart. He felt bad about last night. He had really made a scene. But how would Hutch like it if a head was chasing him? He reached behind him and scratched between his shoulder blades. The chanting in his head continued and a rumbling moan escaped his lips before he could check it. He looked over at the other bed and felt like such a goof.

Hutch sat up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, rubbed his face and stretched. He glanced over at Starsky, seeing the green tinge around his eyes.

He got up and moved to Starsky's side. " Starsky, you ok? You look a little green, need something for your stomach?"

"Yah, last night did a number on me and I could swear I smell that damn robe. But don't ya think you better put your fancy gown and gloves back on?" Starsky gave Hutch an embarrased grin and reached out to touch his arm.

"Maybe just some hot tea would settle your stomach. As far as my fancy duds--- I really don't think I need them. We need to talk but first I'm gonna clean up, then hunt down our favorite new friend Martin Reynolds. But I don't think your rash is contagious."

Before Starsky could respond, Joleen came through the door in isolation gown and gloves. She looked over at Hutch, ready to scold him for not being properly attired.

While Hutch explained to Joleen that he wanted to see the doctor ASAP, Starsky was distracted by another round of scratching. He knew they had to talk about his forced confinement by Simon's cult but, (_scratch, scratch_), he'd rather,(_scratch_) --- forget about ----(_scratch_)----

"Excuse me, could a guy get a little help here? My stomach feels like it's full of hot rocks and I have a splitting headache. Let's not forget who the patient is here!" Starsky had intended on going to the bathroom but when he stood up he got dizzy and sat back on the bed.

"David, I hear you had a wild night last night. It's no wonder you're out of sorts this morning. How about I get you some hot tea and toast. I already paged Dr. Reynolds so he should be here by the time you finish that."

Joleen spoke to David as she was removing the empty Benadryl IV bag. She tended to agree with Ken about the isolation procedures and was curious what Dr. Reynolds would say about the Benadryl. It didn't seem to be working anyway.

"Buddy, I don't think you'll be in isolation much longer but I'm going down to call Huggy and see if he can bring me a change of clothes.", Hutch smiled over at Starsky,wagged his index finger at him and before Starsky could ask,----

"No, Huggy will not bring you a 'Huggy Special'. You just said your stomach was upset. So drink your tea and eat your toast when Joleen brings it. Then, once Doc Reynolds gets here I think we all need to sit down and talk about what's going on with you."

Starsky shook his head and mindlessly scratched at his thigh. He was sitting on the bed still tethered to his IV. He gave it a hateful look and leaned back further in bed. Another nurse knocked on the door and handed Joleen the tea and toast. She set it on the bedside tray in front of Starsky. He gave it a disgusted look but sipped at the calming drink.

Joleen and Hutch had been out at the nurse's station talking . They finished up their conversation and Joleen offered the phone to Hutch so he could call Huggy. Joleen needed to go back to David's room to change the bags for the IV. She went to the supply room, picked up the right brands and went to replace the antibiotic and Benadryl.

Starsky and Hutch were watching TV later in the morning when Martin Reynolds walked in the door with a very satisfied grin on his face. He had a bottle of water in his hand and walked over to Starsky and set it on the bedside table. Then he reached up and disconnected the Benadryl. Still not speaking, he waved the bottle of water in the air, picked up the 1/2 full Benadryl bag and dropped them both in the red container by the door. He was still grinning and finally asked Starsky,

"David, when was the last time you had a bath???"

TBC!!


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell does a bath have to do with anything?", Starsky barked and continued.

"But, yeah, I had a bath in a big tub which Gale said was to purify me. All it really did was loosen the ropes I was tied up with", Starsky continued.

"Martin, what are you getting at? Did you find an explanation for the rash?", Hutch leaned closer toward Martin, wanting to hear every word.

"Yep, I found out plenty and you just won't believe it. I haven't been to bed since I left you guys last night. I'm running on about 12 cups of coffee and I spent most of the time with the police lab. After I left here, I went to my lab to examine the robe again. There really wasn't anything unusal there. Blood, sweat and other bodily fluids; not all of them yours David" The doctor spoke in a caffeine induced speech.

At this news, Starsky visibly shivered and made a sour face but didn't interrupt the doctor.

"So then I remembered about the water you had left with me. The bottles were all in the specimen bin but I had forgotten about them. When I first explored a drop under the microscope, I didn't see anything unusual. But when I looked closer at the bottle, there was something floating in it. I managed to snag a piece of it and looked directly at it under the microscope. I couldn't identify it right away so I called your police lab and asked if they had a plant expert around. I took my sample and some of the water over to Metro and have spent the last 12 hours getting to know Collin. He and I have become buddies. We have a lot in common and we're gonna golf on my-----,

"Geeze Louise, doc would ya get on with the story?", Starsky was short on patience and just wanted answers.

"Ok, sorry, it's the caffeine. But Collin wants to borrow my---"

"Martin! Please! ---the water?" Hutch cut Martin off, letting out an annoyed grunt.

"Back to my story. So anyway, Collin and I discovered that you, David have been drugged! The water you had your bath in was probably laced with the stuff and then, did you drink any?" He looked to Starsky who only nodded.

"I'd be willing to bet that you had pretty nasty stomach cramps afterwards and some terrifying delusions, which would have contributed to your nightmare last night."

"This drug can either be absorbed through the skin or ingested and is hallucinatory. But, this is where your experience gets really interesting." Martin stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I need to give you a little background on this drug before I tell you more about what effect it had on you. This drug was used in ancient times during a cleansing ritual. If the leaders thought you were possessed or were suffering from some mental trauma, then they would use it to purify the memories they felt were responsible for the evil that had overtaken someone. The plant was crushed up and added to water which they would either dunk you in or make you drink large amounts. Either way the effects were meant to purify you of the demons. Are you following me so far?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with ya so far but what does all this have to do with my rash? You haven't gotten to that part". Starsky answered but kept his attention focused on Martin.

"You're right and I was just getting to that", Dr. Reynolds made one last circle of the room and sat back in the chair.

"Now remember when I said that these clans thought it was memory that caused the madness? They believed that in order to overcome that,you would have to remember what it was that had infected you in the first place and destroy it by scratching at the rash which was caused by this plant! Also it caused hallucinations which only caused more fear.

"Wait a minute doc. You mean that the rash represented the memories inside and by scratching they would purge the evil that had possessed them in the first place?" Hutch said ,as he contemplated the doctor's words.

"Bingo, you got it!!!" Martin slapped Hutch on the back, glad to have been understood. "But there is still more. The research on this plant also showed that it stimulates certain parts of your brain. You might have increased hearing or smell. David I think that's why you keep smelling the robe, because the drug latches on and then your brain centers on any lingering memories. The robe was one of those memories your body was trying to get rid of.

"Did I mention the name of the plant? --No?-- well again I need to give you some background. Different cults and orders had different names for this plant and most of the names are impossible to pronounce. Down through the history of the more excentric cults, the ritual became known as **Scratching at Memories** and the plant is now referred to simply as **SAM**. Boy, it's amazing what you can find out when you've had enough coffee!!" Collin and I spent hours digging through the police library and the hospital library to find out all this stuff. But hang on, I've got more to tell you!" Dr. Reynolds stood up and started pacing again.

"I understand about the plant and what it does, but how come Starsky and I never heard of it and where do these sickos get it?", Hutch followed Martin with his eyes. Hutch leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Have either one of you ever gone into one of those health stores? You know those shops that sell sea kelp, black strap molasses and -----"

" and---Desiccated liver!" the men responded in unison.

Starsky chuckled and flashed his partner a mega smile. Hutch looked over at his friend with an irrate look in his eyes and responded further to Martin's question----,

"I frequent one of those shops near my apartment but I never saw anything like that."

"The normal shopper wouldn't. This plant has grown in popularity among the stranger groups and there is a large underground market for plants like this. It used to be pot that was a big seller but **SAM** and other derivatives are now in high demand for rituals among certain clans and cults. The shop owner usually has a basement or hidden back room and only those who know how to ask are rewarded with their purchase."

Starsky yawned and scratched lightly at his stomach and came up with a few more questions.

"So now what? How long will this stuff stay in me and why did you remove the Benadryl? And, when can I go home?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hutch interrupted Martin's response with a question of his own,

"Starsk, Martin has done a lot of our work for us and but now we've got to tie up all the loose ends. One thing I don't understand though. We played MONOPOLY yesterday and all through dinner, he never scratched once. I thought the rash was a psycological coping-----"

"Ya thought I was crazy? Gee, thanks! I'm scratching my skin off and screaming my lungs out because of Simon's freaks and you want to put me in a rubber room!", Starsky bellowed, but there was nothing but relief in his eyes.

Hutch shook his head and put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and whispered, " I only was trying to help. I didn't want to see you suffer anymore and when you had a few hours of peace, I thought it was because you weren't being tormented"

Martin crossed the room and stood in front of the detectives.

"Let me answer all these questions and explain more about your reactions David" I am not sure why the Benadryl wasn't working. It seemed to have the opposite efffect on you. The combination made your itching worse. There must be something in **SAM** that cancels out the Benadryl properties. Interesting subject and one I would like to study further. Anyway, I think it will take 18 to 36 hours for the drug to exit your system. So I'd like you to stay here for at least another day until we're sure that there are no other harmful effects or reactions. As for why David had no symptoms during your MONOPOLY game--- probably because of another property of the drug. Maybe you were right in a way Hutch. David wasn't thinking about anything stressful so the drug didn't seem to work on the confident, pleaseurable sensations he experienced."

A loud yawn stretched out of his mouth. The doctor looked over at the two other men and made his good bye.

"Those 12 cups of coffee have finally worn off and now I am really beat. My shift is over and I'm going home and crash. I'll be back tomorrow and should be able to release you then David. If you have any other questions or have a problem, one of the nurses can page me. I am reluctant though to order any kind of sedative tonight. Seeing how the Benadryl acted, I just don't want to take a chance on causing worse night terrors than you had last night. So maybe just try and relax, play some more MONOPOLY or drink hot tea before you go to bed."

With that, the doctor shook both men's hands and moved out the door.

"Wow, that is some adventure you had Gordo!" Hutch stood up and moved over to sit on the bed beside Starsky. I know we were lucky to have found you but it just boggles my mind what those creeps did and what they intended to do. You were the only survivor. Those poor victims died a horrible death. Let's start our reports so Simon can be put away for a very long time."

"No argument from me", Starsky said as he reached over and put his arm around the blond. "If playing MONOPOLY relieved my bad memories for awhile, I can think of other things that would relax me!!" A cheesy smile spread over his face and for the first time in two days, his eyes lightened with joy.


End file.
